


there's something better wrong with you

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are the tragic ones always so fucking pretty?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's something better wrong with you

“Gracious,” M says, feeling the barrel of the gun digging into the back of his skull. “A bat kid with a gun. What _is_ the world coming to?”

“Just wanted to see if Dick was telling the truth about your powers,” Jason says, then lowers the gun and slides it back into his holster. “Apparently not.”

“Nah,” M says. “He was right. I was just curious to see how far you’d go. Back of the head, huh? Obviously not shy of a little brain matter. What’s your damage, kid?”

“Oh you know,” Jason says. “Once you see your own splattered out in front of you before you get blown up, everyone else’s is kind of boring.”

“Ah,” M says, turning around. It’s the one that came on the scene right after Grayson. The one that -- “Why are the tragic ones always so fucking pretty?”

“You’ve been spending time with Dick,” Jason says, rolling his eyes. “You tell me.”

“He’s damn pretty,” M agrees. “And that ass is a national treasure. But he’s not quite as broken as you. He keeps himself together somehow. You -- kid, not for nothing, but you look like you’re about to come apart at the seams.”

“Little bit,” Jason says. M’s been onto his elevated heartrate since he stepped up behind him. There’s blood on his face, smeared across his bottom lip, and M wants to _taste_ , wants to take him through door after door and let him get out all that aggression and bloodlust that the fuckin’ Batman makes him feel so guilty for that he has to drown himself in a bottle of whiskey every night. He wants to see this kid’s hands _covered_ in blood, wants to watch him work, then fuck him next to the pile of bodies. 

“You want me to help you out with that?” M says, stepping forward and thumbing Jason’s bottom lip, bringing his thumb to his mouth and watching Jason’s eyes dilate as he licks the blood off. Jason shivers, nods, and M opens up a door. 

Twenty minutes later he’s got Jason’s on his knees in one of his places in Germany, his cock buried so far down the kid’s throat there’s no way he can breathe, but M knows this is what he needs, just like he knows the cologne he’s wearing and that there’s a half smoked pack of cigarettes in his pocket. 

Jason cries for it, tears leaking out of his eyes and down his cheeks, and fucks his face on him like he needs _more._ Jesus christ, these kids. 

“That’s right,” M growls, tangling one hand in Jason’s hair. He knows what Jason needs and it’s not just to choke on his dick. He needs more than that, needs to be told how good he is, needs that almost more than he needs to breathe. “Look at you. Look how good you fucking take it.”

Jason fucking whimpers around him at that and M smirks. He’s _always_ right. 

“He won’t give you this, will he?” He asks, ignoring the nails cutting into his thighs. “Thinks he’s broken you too much already. He’s too gentle with you, treats you like -- _jesus fuck, your mouth_ \-- like you’re something too precious, but you just want blood, don’t you, gorgeous?”

M pulls out and fucks him on the floor, gets his hand around his throat and Jason comes with a hoarse scream, collapses on his elbows and just lets M use him until he comes, leaving his fingerprints behind as a calling card. 

Afterward, he takes Jason out with him, lets Jason watch as he puts his fist through some asshole’s skull, shatters the bones in another prick’s hands, gauges out the eyes of a rapist. It’s a slow night, but Jason’s so amped up by the end of it M fucks him again in some dirty back alley with Jason legs wrapped around him, his eyes wide and bright, his mouth still fucked raw from earlier. 

“I could keep you,” M says as he drives into him. “We could do this all the _time._ ” 

But he already knows how that would end, just like he knows Jason’s never going to say yes. He’s going to go back to the man in black who treats him like the world ends and begins with him, but he also knows that when Jason gets tired of being treated like he’s something fragile and breakable instead of the indestructible force he is --

He’ll be back. And M will be more than happy to give him what he needs.


End file.
